Vérité
by WM Horus
Summary: Oneshot Tiva sur l'épisode 4x04 Faking it...


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Je suis de retour avec un petit oneshot Tiva... idéalement, il se déroule juste après le début de l'épisode 4x04 Faking it... spoilers saison 4 donc..._

_Enjoy._

* * *

McGee sortit du fourgon en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il savait que Tony était têtu, mais à ce point là, ça en devenait presque inquiétant. Et comme Ziva continuait à jouer le jeu… ces deux là de venaient vite insupportables. Désireux de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Tony et Ziva, il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et n'attendit pas les deux autres agents pour refermer les portes. 

De toute façon, eux n'avaient pas l'intention de se presser. Tony sortit du fourgon et claqua la porte derrière lui, dans un geste évident d'énervement. Comment faisait-elle? Il aurait payé cher pour le savoir. Ca faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il lui posait des vrais ou faux et elle s'était pas trompée. Pas une seule fois. Même pas une unique et misérable fois…

Mais si elle croyait s'en tirer comme ça, elle se trompait, elle ne connaissait pas encore Anthony DiNozzo et son courage légendaire... et son obstination à toute épreuve. De nouveau motivé, il attendit qu'elle ait fait le tour du fourgon pour se tourner vers elle:

- Je suis déjà sorti avec des jumelles, proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

Ziva se figea un moment. Puis se rapprocha de Tony jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque. Tony ne pu empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps. Il se demandait parfois si l'israélienne avait conscience de son trouble quand elle se rapprochait trop de lui.

- Vrai, lâcha Ziva, tirant Tony de ses réflexions.

Tony pesta silencieusement. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça? Ca datait du lycée… Pourtant il avait fait attention à ne pas croiser son regard, à ne pas regarder en bas à gauche… Mais comment faisait-elle? Peut-être que s'il la prenait de vitesse…

- Je n'ai jamais été dragué par un homme.

- Faux.

- J'ai eu un vélo pour mon septième anniversaire.

- Faux.

- Mon numéro de chambre au lycée était le 452.

- Vrai.

- Je n'ai jamais triché à un examen.

- Vrai.

- Je suis déjà sorti avec une de mes profs.

- Vrai.

- J'ai été blessé deux fois à Baltimore.

- Faux.

Mais bon sang comment tu fais ça?! ne put retenir Tony, au comble de la frustration.

- Je rentre en toi comme dans un bureau ouvert, répliqua Ziva avec un sourire.

- Un livre Zee-vah, un livre, la corrigea Tony.

- … Pourquoi je rentrerai dans un livre?

- … non tu lirais, devant l'air peu convaincu de la jeune femme, Tony suspendit la fin de sa phrase.

Ziva s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu scanner sa rétine, Tony s'interposa entre elle et l'appareil.

- Tony…

- … Oh non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça… Vrai ou faux, j'ai déjà aidé Gibbs sur son bateau.

- Vrai.

- Il te l'a dit c'est ça?

- Non, répondit Ziva d'un air las en l'écartant.

- Alors… J'ai déjà fait un canular téléphonique à Ducky.

- Vrai.

- Abby m'a aidé.

- Vrai.

Tony jura en silence, pendant que Ziva scanna sa rétine. Il devait éviter tout ce qui concernait l'équipe, ils devaient avoir parlé… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait… Il devenait paranoïaque maintenant… Ziva avait vraiment un dont pour le mettre dans tous ses états…

Il monta avec elle dans l'ascenseur. Les portes se refermèrent, mais avant que Ziva ait pu parler, il la devança:

- Je suis déjà sortit avec Kimberley, la secrétaire du service juridique.

- Faux.

- Je suis excellent en escalade.

- Vrai.

- Je sais cuisiner.

- Vrai.

- Hier, j'ai regardé Magnum à la télévision.

- Vrai.

- J'ai fait de la peinture quand j'étais jeune.

- Faux.

- J'ai mangé une tarte aux framboises la semaine dernière.

- Vrai.

- Quoi! Mais comment tu sais ça? Non attends ne dis rien… ce n'est pas possible, il y a un truc…

- Non, répondis Ziva avec flegme.

- Attends, on t'a engagé comme détecteur de mensonges vivant… une sorte de Terminator ultra perfectionné?

- Un quoi…

- Euh… Terminator… tu sais bien… John Connor et…

- Non, le coupa Ziva, abrégeant ce qui aurait pu durer des heures.

- Hum… ce n'est pas grave, je te le passerais un jour… Mais ne croit pas que j'ai oublié…

- …

- Alors… j'ai déjà eu un chien.

- Faux.

- Un chat.

- Faux.

- Bon… j'ai déjà menti à Gibbs.

- Vrai.

- Je me suis fais opérer trois fois.

- Vrai.

- Je sais monter à cheval.

- Faux.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre comme ça… elle devait se tromper… elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se tromper. Il devait trouver quelque chose que lui seul savait. Dont lui seul connaissait la réponse… Son esprit réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière et il ne trouva qu'une chose.

Lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie des portes, il tenta le tout pour le tout:

- Je t'aime.

Ziva ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Gibbs au regard énervé. Il avait sans doute entendu la dernière phrase de Tony à travers les portes.

- Faux, répondit Ziva d'un ton neutre.

- Il vaudrait mieux DiNozzo, repris Gibbs.

Ziva sortit de l'ascenseur sans un regard pour Tony, et ce dernier alla s'asseoir à son bureau tandis que Gibbs prenait place au sien.

Ca y est, il avait gagné… elle s'était trompée… pourtant, ce n'était pas de la joie qu'il ressentait… plutôt de la tristesse… c'était-t-il lui-même trompé? Pourtant, il avait pensé avoir plus d'une fois prouver à la jeune femme qu'il tenait à elle… et parfois il se mettait à rêver que ce sentiment était réciproque…

Mais visiblement pas… Non, elle avait perdue… et lui… aussi. Il la regarda, assise à son bureau, écrivant un rapport, tandis que McGee et Gibbs faisaient de même. Il ressentit un sentiment atrocement familier… la peine. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ziva… Pourtant il était trop tard, elle le considérait peut être comme un dragueur compulsif…

Gibbs se leva et tourna le dos à Tony pour regarder ce que McGee venait de projeter sur l'écran géant. Tony ne quittait pas Ziva des yeux et fut surpris lorsqu'elle leva la tête, visiblement pas surprise du tout de croiser le regard de l'italien posé sur elle. Un éclat dans ses yeux le troubla. Elle avait l'air presque… joyeuse. Si seulement elle savait ce que lui ressentait sur le moment…

C'est alors qu'il le remarqua.

Le Post-It qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Dessus, il pouvait lire son écriture. Petite mais distincte.

_Vrai_

Un sourire lumineux explosa sur le visage de Tony en même temps qu'un sourire semblable naissait sur le visage de Ziva. Un regard et cela avait suffit. Jamais Tony n'avait été aussi heureux de perdre… encore.

Tout deux baissèrent la tête à la vitesse de la lumière lorsque Gibbs leur posa une question sur l'enquête. Et pendant que Ziva répondait, l'air concentrée sur son écran, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau… maintenant elle savait… et lui aussi.

* * *

Voila... en espérant que ça vous a plu 

Mais ne vous arrêtez pas en si bon chemin... envoyer une petite review...


End file.
